Evilly dead
by tora youriki
Summary: Kagome was mated with Inuyasha, Sango was her sister, Miroku had died in the final battle. She trusted and loved Inuyasha and Sango and the fact they did missions together but, she never expected Inuyasha to have a what ! with her sister... naur inu xover
1. Chapter 1

I don't own naruto or Inuyasha even if I want to but I do own lots of Inuyasha and naruto stuff

Evilly dead

I don't own naruto or Inuyasha even if I want to but I do own lots of Inuyasha and naruto stuff.

"Speaking" 'thinking' (explanation or notes)((English translations.))

Summary: Kagome was mated with Inuyasha, Sango was her sister, Miroku had died in the final battle. She trusted and loved Inuyasha and Sango and the fact they did missions together but, she never expected Inuyasha to have a what (!) with her sister. Then the well sends her somewhere new could her life get any better. Now what if she is captured what is going on. Inuyasha Naruto cross over.

Prolog

"Sesshoumaru, my brother. I must leave I need to see Inuyasha I have I weird feeling that something is wrong." a girl spoke softly to the western Inu lord.

"I understand. Just remember that you may be more dog then your self or fox (she is a fox demon, dog demon, angle, and a miko). And as a present to finishing your lessons Kagome, my sister I give you my sword tensaga as you know the sword of life, your own twin kanatas you can name them they allow you the power to control the elements, and a two sided sword ( my little note: the sword is one of those ones that have a blade pointing one way and another pointing the other like north and south. But just two let you know hers breaks apart in the middle but is held together by a chain.) it also has no name you can name it."-Sesshoumaru

"Um, I'll name the twin kanatas Sei ((life)) for the peaceful 3 (air, light, and earth), and Sen ((death)) for the angered 3 (fire, water, and darkness). As for the 2 bladed sword how about Kuro Kaze ((black wind))." Kagome stated

"These can go with your weapons hell sword (Inuyasha's dad's sword), chi hi ((blood fire, fire is pronounced hee)) your blood sickle (you know think grim riper), and Kanna (her mirror) and Kagura's (the fan and her feathers) weapons. And all the other ones you have and good bye I will see you in about 250 years." -Sesshoumaru

"good-bye brother." Kagome said that was only slightly above a whisper. Then she left, she didn't look back.

Kagome pov.

I was flying when I saw Inuyasha and Sango, I thought that I would sneek up on them and surprise them but when I got in hearing range I stoped dead in my tracks as I heard the speek, I got closer till I was behind the bush on the left of the clearing it was a few feet away from them.

"Inuyasha I really think we should kill her now."- Sango.

"No she is being protected by my brother."-Inuyasha.

"When she comes back we will kill my mate then me and you can be together forever."-Inuyasha

"Now let's have some fun shall we."-Inuyasha

"As you wish my lover."-Sango

A little after they started I stepped out of the bush they didn't see me so they didn't see that I was going into demon rage.

"you bastered! I trusted you!" I yelled

""huh? Kagome how have you been?"-Sango

"and you your such a whore! I can't believe I trusted you ether! so all this time you were using me." I paused "then I hope you have fun three sum … with kikyo… IN HELL!!" I shouted the last part.

I quickly pulled out my Kuro Kaze and cut them into little bits. I then called forth one of my summons, Sen's chi ((deaths fire)) she is my fire two tail (she is black with red), to eat them, I took their weapons it was now time for me to leave.

I went to the village to get my stuff I quickly packed my bags then shrunk them and my weapons. I put my weapons on my choker and in the many hidden pockets in my clothes (go to my piczo page for outfit (.com) and all my clothes, medicine spar weapons and other stuff in my extra string bag I put on a black clock the expanded my black with red wings (she has 3 wings black with blood red, black with electric blue, and black with vibrant green.), then I flew off to the well and dove in.

When I got out on the other side of the well I needed some rest I was tired from all the nonstop training all week then killing.

Sorry its so short but its only the prolog.

Parings are undecided so plz tell me who should be together.

Plz R&R. bye bye the second chapie will be posted soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Evilly dead

Evilly dead

I don't own naruto or Inuyasha even if I want to but I do own lots of Inuyasha and naruto stuff.

"Speaking" 'thinking' (explanation or notes)((English translations.))

Summary: Kagome was mated with Inuyasha, Sango was her sister, Miroku had died in the final battle. She trusted and loved Inuyasha and Sango and the fact they did missions together but, she never expected Inuyasha to have a what (!) with her sister. Then the well sends her somewhere new could her life get any better. Now what if she is captured what is going on. Inuyasha Naruto cross over.

Last time:

When I got out on the other side of the well I needed some rest I was tired from all the nonstop training all week then killing.

Chapter one:

Mysterious persons pov

Me and Sasori were fallowing a sound ninja to find out where Orochemaru hide out was when he went into a clearing. We saw a girl with what looked like black and red wings. She seemed to be sleeping. The sound nin was about to stab her. Next thing we know he is at the other end of the clearing and she was walking towards him. We didn't even see her move, we were in awe.

My pov

"why did you try and kill me you pathetic human?"- Kagome spoke in a dangerous voice (that probably could make Itachi pee his pants.)

"because you are weak and an easy target."-sound nin

She snorted. "it is you who are an easy target. you must be stupid not to know that people can hide their strength. Now human. Die." With that she flicked her wrist a string of green light came from her index and middle finger as soon as it hit the man he screamed in pure agony as he melted.

"you two can come out I know your there. It is pointless hiding from me" she spoke once the screams died down.

"what did you do to him, un?" one asked.

"it is not wise for me to answer that question."- Kagome

"would you come with us to join our group." The other blurted out

She thought about it for a minute before responding "sure, what the hell. I mean I have nothing else to do so… yea I'll come with you." She paused. "But on one condition." She paused to wait for a nod to continue. They nodded. "I get to kill some thing. K?"

"Um ok, un. Lets go, un. By the way I'm Deidara, un, and this is Sasori, un."

"my name is…" 'it is not wise to give them your name (this is one of her demons it's the dog demon) child.' 'I know how does Shi Tenshi sound? (her)' 'that sounds perfect and fits you perfectly.(dog demon)' "my name is Shi Tenshi."

'why did she pause?' Deidara and Sasori thought.

"hellooooooo. You in their." She was waving her hands in their faces. They didn't respond. 'I know what two do.' she then kissed each of them bringing them back to the real world.

"why did you kiss us (add a ",un" for Deidara)!" they yelled in unison but couldn't find her they looked around and pinpointed her in a tree branch a little farther away. And didn't look like she could hear them.

"because you two blacked out and its been 3 hours. By the way that nin, I know where he came from I tracked him when you were in lala land I do believe that the man was from the village hidden in the sound. He seems to have been looking for a new hide out and was going to tell them here."-Kagome spoke as they neared her. "if you want to know it is 30 miles south west of here." – Kagome informed them.

"your right and thanks. But how did you track him if he is dead, un." –Deidara asked. He and Sasori had a curios looks in their eyes.

"I'll tell you if I get excepted in your criminal organization. I searched your minds." She said as if it were usual.

"ok. Get on so we can go, un." Deidara said as he got on one of his birds with Sasori.

"no thanks. I feel better flying on my own." (she pulled in her wings and they think that they are fake.) they looked at her like she was crazy. Just then her wings expanded. "well are we going or not."

"Yea. Let's go, un." He took off then they looked around for her to make sure she was fallowing them. "where the hell is she, un."

"up here." Sure enough there she was right beside them.

"what are you?"

"your going to keep asking until I tell huh?"

"yes, un."

"to bad I ain't telling you any thing, now I'm gonna ignore you and listen to some music."- kagome (Apparently she brought her ipod (sweat dropped), I didn't give her an ipod but it looks like she's got a lot of ipods. wonder why she has so many.) pulled out a black ipod. The rest of the trip was boring; the only thing that happened was Sasori left to tell the group what was happening, other then that nothing happened.

When we got close to a clearing we went down so no one saw us. There were a bunch of people there, about 3, 2 in the trees 1 in the shadows, they all had the same clock as Dei-kun and Sasori-san.

"yo. So what are your names."

"…" they all stayed quiet

"what the fuck is so special about this mother fucking bitch. The bitch looks ordinary to me." –hiden spoke rather loudly.

"Shut your mouth. You pampas' immortal. Have respect for those that are better then you." Kagome supposedly spat out.

"huh,…"

"you bi…" Kagome raised her hand and acted like she was closing a zipper (I stole that from spirited and away the movie so don't sue.). she then proceeded to take a charm off her choker. As soon as it was off it glowed a faint light and grew inn size.

"he wasn't talking to you ya know." She stated blankly

"you should poison whip him for insulting you. He is a mere immortal. You could use him to earn your next demon. The dragon is your next one." the sword said

"you just want blood don't you." She said in a threatening tone, as she narrowed her eyes at it.

"…"- sword

" hell sword." – Kagome in an annoyed voice.

" yes! BLOOD! Kill him! Slaughter him like a pig! Let me feast on his insides!"- hell sword

"no." – Kagome blankly "now shut up or else."

"did your sword just talk."-Deidara asked as I shrunk hell sword.

"yea, and it's a pain in the ass."-Kagome

"why?"-Deidara

"trust me if you had a sword that in the middle of battle started yelling "slaughter them!", "eat their flesh and bones" or other things."- Kagome said as if it were an every day matter. The others sweat droped at this

"so um how can it talk" the one I think is called Kazu (um that's his name right? I for got.)

"huh? O it's a demon blade of my adopted father, that I never knew he died about 200 years before I was adopted in to the clan…" they were lookin at me like I was crazy I unzipped Hidens mouth.

"are you fuckin mad you don't look or feel like an immortal you bitch.." I cut hiden off.

(im stealing this line cause its awesome. I forget who owns it but o'well.)

"don't call me a bitch. And I am immortal im also a rare type of demon and a mix of a few other things. Got it. Get it. Good. Now ever insult me again and I will kill you." – Kagome. And I think the temperature in the clearing dropped.

"would you like to join the akuski?" – shadow man asked

"as long as I get to kill people ,and if any of you or the others mess with me I will…" she smirked evilly. They were all a little scared of her now, even if they didn't show it.

"um… ok."

Kagome X Deidara: 1

Plz review.


	3. notice

IM putting this story up for adoption so if you like take also im going to put storys on hold and focus on one at a time and add new storys up that are floating around my head. But I will try and update each story once.

~bye bye luv punkhyanogirl now known as tora youriki


End file.
